o retorno de meikai
by lili hawkeye
Summary: Yakumo e seus comparsas voltaram e querem conquistar o nigemkai. Para isso eles precisam de uma garota: ninguém menos que sailor saturno. Será que o time Urameshi, as sailors, os cavaleiros e as guardiãs girls vao conseguir impedílos?
1. Chapter 1

O retorno de Meikai

Em itálico: pensamento

Crossover de yu yu hakusho, sailormoon, cdz e kaleidostar.

Em cima de um prédio...

Yakumo: vamos conquistar esse mundo, meus subordinados!

Majari: mas como senhor? Se o Yusuke e os outros vão tentar nos impedir?

Yakumo: teremos novas aliadas. Só uma delas está aqui... Yui entre!

Yui chega. ­­­

Yui: olá pessoal!

Yakumo: Yui é uma humana com poderes sobrenaturais como o Yusuke. E por sorte ela estuda na mesma escola da garota que irá nos ajudar a força. Ela possui a deusa da destruição, Mistress 9, em seu corpo. O seu nome é Hotaru Meiouh. E nossa outra aliada é Sailor Galáxia, que está atrás da semente estelar de Hotaru.

Kaiki: mas se a Hotaru ficar sem a semente estelar...

Yakumo: o corpo passa a ser de Mistress 9. kaiki, Majari, Laigou, irmãos Zueri e Yui... Eu quero essa garota aqui!

Os seis: sim!

Enquanto isso. Perto dali...

Hiei anda distraidamente quando ele passa ao lado de uma garota com cabelos negros e curtos com mais ou menos a altura dele e ele percebe que ela tem uma energia espiritual forte. Ela também percebe que ele tem uma energia espiritual também forte e os dois se olham só que eles continuam seus caminhos.

O aparelho comunicador de Hiei começa a tocar...

Hiei: quem é?

Kurama: é o Kurama.

Hiei: o que foi?

Kurama: Koenma está chamando todos nós.

Hiei: já estou indo.

Ele some.

Na sala de Koenma...

Koenma: que bom que todos puderam comparecer.

Kuwabara: o que houve?

Koenma: o Yakumo e seus comparsas retornaram.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama e Hiei: o quê?  
Koenma: e eles estão atrás de uma garota. E ela é uma sailor.

Hiei: e teremos que protegê-la?

Koenma: acertou ns mosca Hiei. A mãe dela me pediu para protegê-la.

Yusuke: e quem é essa garota?

Koenma: ela...

Ele mostra Hotaru em seu telão.

Hiei: ela passou por mim hoje...

Koenma: Hiei quero que a proteja em segredo.

Hiei: por que eu?

Kurama: você é o mais discreto do grupo.

Koenma: e então?

Hiei: tudo bem.

Kurama: Hiei isso é um comunicador de ouvido e tem um microfone nele. Iremos nos comunicar. Eu estarei aqui.

Hiei: ok. Tchau.

No esconderijo de sailor galáxia...

Galáxia: Aluminium e Lead Clow... Nós teremos ajudantes na luta contra as sailors e o time Urameshi.

Aluminium: mas a senhora já falou do rei Yakumo e dos outros.

Galáxia: outras ajudantes... Podem entrar!

Elas entram.

Aluminium e Lead Clow: sailors?!

Galáxia: sim. Mas sailors do mal.

Maya: eu sou Maya a sailor da noite.

Lust: eu sou Lust a sailor da estrela das trevas.

Rose: eu sou Rose a sailor das sombras.

Dark: eu sou Dark a sailor das trevas.

Winry: eu sou Winry a sailor nemesis.

Riza: e eu sou Riza a sailor do inferno.

Galáxia: a Maya sabe um pouco sobre o Kurama do time Urameshi.

Aluminium: o ruivinho maravilhoso?

Maya: como eu não ia saber? Fui a primeira namorada dele... Mas ele me trocou por aquela guia espiritual. Se estou do lado de sailor Galáxia é porque quero me vingar de Kurama matando a Botan.

No Nigenkai...

Hiei segue Hotaru sem ser percebido.

Hiei: Kurama tudo tranqüilo.

Kurama: ótimo.

Hiei: kurama ela sumiu!

E agora? Será que Hotaru foi raptada? Não perca o próximo capítulo! Por favor, me escrevam dizendo o que acharam dessa fic!

P.s 1: eu sei que a Riza, a Lust, a Rose e a winry são do fullmetal alchemist, mas é que me faltou inspiração para criar os nomes das sailors do mal.

P.s 2: eu não vou colocar os nomes dos episódios pois não tenho nenhuma para nome de capitulo só para a história.

P.s 3: as guardiãs girls aparecem nessa história pois sou amiga da criadora da história das guardiãs girls.


	2. Chapter 2

Em itálico: _pensamento._

Hiei: ela sumiu Kurama!

De repente surge alguém atrás de Hiei.

Hotaru: me procurando?

Hiei: como conseguiu subir?

Hotaru: com o meu poder de telecinese.

Os dois descem da árvore.

Hotaru: por que está atrás de mim?

Hiei: eu não estou atrás de você. Estou te protegendo.

Hotaru: me protegendo? De quem?

Hiei: Kurama o que eu faço?

Kurama: traga ela para cá.

Hiei: qual é o seu nome, srta.?

Hotaru: Hotaru. _Ele me chamou de srta... Deve ser um bom rapaz..._

Hiei: srta. Hotaru, poderia me acompanhar?

Hotaru: claro.

Os dois vão.

No mundo espiritual...

Na sala de Koenma...

Koenma: seja bem-vinda, srta.

Hotaru: quem são vocês?

Yusuke: sou Yusuke Urameshi!

Kuwabara: sou Kazuma Kuwabara!

Kurama: sou Shuuichi Minamino, mas pode me chamar de Kurama.

Botan: meu nome é Botan.

Hotaru: e você?

Ela olha para Hiei com um belo sorriso no rosto.

Hiei: meu nome é Hiei... _Como ela tem um sorriso bonito._

Hotaru: é um prazer conhecer vocês! E obrigada por me proteger Hiei.

E dá um outro sorriso. Hiei fica levemente vermelho.

Hiei: de nada.

Botan cochicha para o namorado.

Botan: pela primeira vez na vida o Hiei ficou vermelho.

Kurama: é estranho ver o Hiei vermelho.

Hiei lança um olhar maligno para Kurama e Botan.

Kurama: o que foi?

Koenma: Hotaru será que poderia abrigar o Hiei em sua casa para ele protegê-la?

Hotaru: claro. Vamos Hiei?

Hiei: vamos.

Kurama: caso aconteça algo ligue, tá Hiei?

Hiei: pode deixar.

Hiei e Hotaru vão.

Na casa de Hotaru...

Hiei: quem são elas?

E olha para uma foto.

Hotaru: minhas amigas sailors.

Hiei: são bonitas. Elas não estão em Tóquio?

Hotaru: não. Minha mãe é estilista e foi fazer um desfile na Grécia e levou todas elas. Elas namoram os cavaleiros de Atena.

Hiei: e você também?

Hotaru: quem me dera se eu tivesse um namorado. E você tem namorada?

Hiei: como só faz três anos que estou aqui nunca tive uma namorada.

Hotaru: já ficou com alguém?

Hiei: também não.

Hotaru: significa que você nunca beijou?

Hiei: sim.

Hotaru: então você deve ser tímido como eu. Eu também nunca beijei.

Hiei: se quiser podíamos aprender juntos.

Hotaru fica vermelha.

Hotaru: tenho uma festa para ir você terá que ir comigo. E traje de gala.

Hiei: vou ter que falar com o Kurama.

Hotaru: ligue para ele.

Hiei liga para Kurama. Pouco depois...

Hotaru: e aí?

Hiei: ele vai trazer a roupa.

Hotaru: eu vou tomar um banho.

Ela vai. A campainha toca.

Hiei abre a porta.

Kurama: fala cara.

Ele entra.

Kurama: então você vai a uma festa. É a primeira.

Hiei: não me zoa. Eu tenho que ir. Para proteger a Hotaru.

No esconderijo de Yakumo...

Yakumo: você irá entrar na festa, yui, pois você é do colégio da Hotaru.

Yui: mas quem irá comigo?

Kaiki: pode ser eu? Posso me transformar.

Yui: ok. Um pouco mais velho que eu.

Kaiki se transforma.

Yui: meu irmão mais velho.

Na casa de Hotaru...

Hiei já estava pronto.

Hotaru: Hiei poderia vir aqui me ajudar?

Hiei: claro.

Ele vai até o quarto de Hotaru...

Hiei: o que foi?

Hotaru: me ajude a fechar o zíper do vestido.

Hiei: tá.

Ele fecha o zíper.

Ela se vira.

Hiei: como você está linda...

Hotaru fica vermelha e dá um sorriso.

Hotaru: obrigada. Você também está lindo.

Hiei: foi a sua mãe que fez esse vestido?

Hotaru: foi...

Hiei: vai levar a bolsa pra quê?

Hotaru: caso eu precise da minha caneta de transformação.

Hiei e Hotaru vão.

O que será que vai rolar nessa festa? Será que vai rolar algo de especial com Hiei e Hotaru? Vocês só irão saber no terceiro episódio.

Obs.: bom, aqui estão os namorados de sailormoon e cdz:

Amy e Camus

Lita e Shun

Mina e Afrodite

Haruka e Aioros

Michiru e Mime

Setsuna e Shion

Nesse fic Setsuna tem dois filhos do futuro com Shion: Hotaru e Mu.

Obs. 2: só aparecem nessa fic as sailors faladas na primeira observação.

Obs. 3: nessa fic as sailors estão com a última transformação: a forma eterna.


End file.
